The Benefits of Not Cleaning
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "i would like to read would be g!p beca and it would be rough and hard, not making love.."


Chloe Beale had a long business trip. She had to go to Milwaukee to attend and speak at a conference on pediatrics. Although she enjoyed the change of scenery and learned a lot, at the end of the week she just wanted to go home to L.A. and see her girlfriend. The conference kept Chloe so busy that she didn't even have time to Skype with Beca between the studio and the club. The only communication the couple had throughout the week were a few text messages of how much they missed each other.

When Chloe walked into her house, her feelings of missing her girlfriend were quickly replaced with anger. The living room was disgusting. There were take out containers everywhere with a line of ants making their way to the food. As Chloe made her way further into the house, things only got worse. In the bathroom, the counter had a noticeable layer of grime and the sink had dried toothpaste splotches all over.

At this point, Chloe was fuming. She didn't even care that she pushed the door so forcefully that the knob almost left a hole in the wall. The red head shook a sleeping Beca awake violently, "Beca wake up right now," Chloe barked at the brunette.

Beca slowly opened her eyes, it took her a minute to become fully conscious, but when she did, her eyes went wide in realization. "Hey Chloe, baby. I'm sorry I slept through picking you up at the airport. The club was really disorganized so my set started an hour and a half late."

"No Beca, you didn't miss picking me up. I took an earlier flight because I wanted to surprise you and enjoy a day off with you."

The brunette furrowed her brow in confusion. Chloe simply rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated laugh. She couldn't believe that Beca had no idea why she was angry. "No, instead of spending the day snuggled up with you, I'm going to have to clean the damn house because apparently basic picking up after yourself is too difficult."

"Hey in my defense I didn't know you'd be getting home this early. I thought I'd have until at least noon to clean everything up," Beca tried meekly.

"Oh so you think a couple of hours would be enough time for the ants attacking your take out containers to make their way out of the house?"  
Beca hung her head in shame. She knew that Chloe was right. "I'm sorry Chlo, it's my fault. Why don't you take a nap and I'll clean up."

"No way, I've seen how you clean. Just go throw away all of the containers and take care of the yard work. I was going to let it go until I saw the inside of the house."

The brunette simply nodded in understanding before getting out of bed and going to throw away all of the take out boxes.

Within a few hours Beca had completed all of the yard work and Chloe had finished cleaning up after the brunette and decided to take a nap like Beca had previously suggested. A few minutes after crawling into bed, the red head felt the bed dip and a small arm wrap around her waist. Chloe felt a small kiss at her shoulder blade and her girlfriend mumble "sorry" against her skin.

The ginger turned around to face Beca, "Do you know what angers me most about this whole situation?" Before even allowing the DJ to speak Chloe answered her own question. "I'm upset that you're 24 years old but still act like a 16 year old. When I cam home I felt like I was reprimanding a child. This worries me because we've been talking about having kids lately and I'm not sure I can do it if it's going to be just me taking care of two children. I need a partner in parenting and I'm not sure I have that right now.

"You're right Chloe. I've been acting like a child through our entire relationship because I don't want to take responsibility for myself. I've been really selfish and that's unfair to you. I'm really sorry and I'll work on that. Please forgive me?"

The red head tried to keep a tough expression but the smile tugging at her lips quickly gave her away. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable her girlfriend was. "Ok I'll forgive you on one condition."

The brunette's eyes lit up, "Of course, anything."

Chloe wasted no time mounting Beca and beginning to grind onto her girlfriend's dick. "I'll forgive you after we have the rough, angry sex I've wanted since the second I saw the living room."

Beca simply moaned at the feeling of her slowly growing dick being rubbed up on by Chloe. Satisfied with how hard Beca was, the red head moved to remove all of the DJ's clothes, leaving her in just her boxers. Frustrated that Chloe was still fully clothed, Beca tried to flip their positions. A still frustrated red head slammed the brunette into the bed. "No. I'm in control. You don't get to touch me right now. Keep your hands at your sides or I'm withholding."

The red head moved off of the brunette and quickly removed all of her clothes before retaking her place on Beca's lap as well as her grinding. The feeling of Chloe's wetness through her boxers combined with the anticipation of having sex with an angry, dominant red head was making Beca painfully hard.

As if reading her mind, Chloe grabbed the brunette's cock through the slit in her boxers. The red head lined her girlfriend's dick up with her entrance before slowly impaling herself on it. To Beca's surprise, Chloe didn't take anytime to adjust, but went right into a blistering pace that instantly caused the brunette's eyes to roll into the back of her head and her hands to shoot to Chloe's hips, digging her nails harshly into the red head's skin rough enough to draw blood. In a matter of minutes, Beca thrust up and came deep inside her girlfriend.

Chloe never stopped sliding up and down on the brunette's dick, never allowing Beca to recover from her first orgasm before catapulting her into another one. The feeling of Beca's hot cum shooting inside of her for the second time in a matter of minutes dragged Chloe closer to the edge without throwing her over. Desperate for release, the red head bent at the waist, hoping the new angle would send her into an orgasm.

On the precipice of a third orgasm and needing to stop before she died, Beca reached her hand down to start working Chloe's clit. The new position combined with the brunette rubbing her clit finally forced the red head over the edge. Chloe's walls clamped down on Beca's cock so hard she knew blood flow was being lost, but it felt so good that it dragged Beca over the edge for the third time that night.

It took both girls about five minutes to come down from their highs and even out their breathing. When the last waves of pleasure made their way through Chloe's body, she fell off of Beca's cock and pulled the smaller woman into her chest and kissed the DJ's hair.

An exhausted Beca mumbled something into Chloe's skin that she didn't quite catch. "What was that babe?"

"Remind me not to do my chores more often," the brunette got out before falling asleep.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully at her girlfriend's statement, wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and let sleep claim her body.


End file.
